Solo desearia
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Portugal y España se unen bajo el nombre de Iberia, todo va bien para los dos hermanos hasta que algo no sale como pensaba el español "No creo que tarde mas de dos meses en desaparecer..."


Antonio miraba todos aquellos dirigentes de los países de Portugal y España, todos hablando felices de lo que en aquella reunión iba a acontecer, habían decido unir el Reino de España y la Republica de Portugal bajo un mismo mando, ya no serian dos países independientes, se unirían para formar uno solo que se nombraría Iberia en honor a la madre de ambos hermanos.

-Vamos Anto, solo quedas tu por formar-dijo Paulo llamando la atención al menor de los dos

El de pelo corto fue rápidamente a firmar el papel que los unía y una vez hizo esto fue hasta su hermano y le beso en los labios haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara rápidamente

-Fusososo~

Había pasado ya unos años desde la unión de ambos países y ahora respondían al nombre de Iberia, Antonio era Iberia Este mientras que Paulo era Iberia Oeste. El menor de los hermanos miraba la televisión tranquilamente mientras su hermano mayor habia ido a la cocina para preparar el café. Antonio estaba feliz, no lo iba a negar, estaba en ese estado de animo desde que habían firmado ese bendito papel que los unía como país, eran los que ambos querían y ahora vivían en el hogar del español. Un ruido proveniente de la cocina lo saco de sus ensoñaciones, parecía como si algo se hubiera caído.

-¿Paulo?

Fue rápidamente a la cocino para encontrarse con el mayor desmayado en el suelo. Lo cogió en brazos y lo subió corriendo a la habitación que ambos compartían, tumbándolo en la cama. Llamo rápidamente al medico y al jefe de ambos y cuando colgó se sentó a la vera de su hermano mirándolo preocupado ¿Qué le habría podido pasar? Él estaba perfectamente, si hubiera pasado algo al país también lo hubiera notado ¿seria que le habría dado un bajón de tensión? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, su hermano estaba perfectamente de salud, siempre iban a hacerle una revisión desde que sufrió ese ataque al corazón producido por el tsunami de Lisboa.

Despues de unos minutos, vino el doctor acompañado del jefe de ambos ibéricos e instaron a Antonio a salir de la habitación, la nación se habia negado y protestado mucho pero al final habia tenido que salir de la habitación a regañadientes y ahora daba vueltas por el pasillo muerto de preocupación por su hermano mayor.

Llevaban ya varios minutos en la habitación y no salían ni le decían que podía pasar a ver a su hermano de nuevo, con lo que el Antonio estaba de los nervios. Pego la oreja a la puerta por si escuchaba algo de lo que pasaba ahí adentro y escucho la voz de su jefe y el medico.

-No se cuanto puede tardar, señor, pero pasara. Era un riesgo que decidisteis correr cuando unisteis la península

-No esperábamos que las personas se adaptaran tan deprisa-dijo una voz que reconoció como la de su jefe-además siempre pensamos que seria a Antonio al que le pasaría por ser el mas irresponsable de los dos…

-Puede pero que el que estaba mas débil al unirse los dos países era Portugal, habia mas posibilidades de que fuera él

-¿cree que tardara mucho?

-Como le dije antes, no se lo que puede tardar, aunque supongo que ahora ira mas rápido dado que Paulo esta débil…no creo que tarde mas de dos meses en desaparecer

Antonio abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿desaparecer?¿PauPau iba a desaparecer? Entro de golpe en la habitación y fulmino con la mirada a los hombres que se hallaban en la habitación

-Él no va a desaparecer…iros d mi casa

-Antonio es cuestión de tiempo que…

-¡He dicho fuera!

Los dos hombres se intercambiaron una mirada y salieron de la habitación y de la casa sin decir nada mas. El moreno cerro la puerta en cuanto se hubieron ido y se acercó a la cama donde ahora dormía plácidamente su hermano mayor, le acaricio el pelo quitándole la cinta que siempre llevaba para recogérselo dejándoselo ahora suelto. No iba a permitir que su hermano desapareciera, ellos tenían que estar juntos siempre, lo habían prometido y esas promesas no se podían romper, ya se encargaría Antonio.

Desde ese dia, la antigua nación lusa se habia ido sintiendo mas y mas débil hasta el punto que ahora no podía salir de la cama. Antonio habia trasladado su vida allí, trabaja, comía y veía la televisión en esa habitación, ya ni siquiera salía con sus amigos. El menor hacia ver como si nada pasara y siempre le sonreía a su hermano y le decía que se pondría bien, aunque era mas que evidente que Paulo no mejoraba sino todo lo contrario, cada dia pasaba mas tiempo durmiendo que despierto. La realidad era que su hermano se moría, aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar.

Habia tenido que ir a Bruselas a buscar unos papeles para poder seguir trabajando desde su casa, desde que habia llegado todos le dirigían miradas de lastima y pena y murmuraban entre ellos cosas como "pobrecito, se quedara solo" o " No puede haber dos representantes de un país" cosas que ponían cada vez de peor humor a Antonio que ya se arrepentía de no haberse llevado a Lola, su querida hacha

-¡Cállense!-grito Antonio haciendo que la sala quedara en silencio, no pensaba quedarse solo, no lo iba a permitir

Antes de volver a su casa, decidió pasarse por Berlín y hacerle una visita a su amigo Gilbert, Alemania del Este y anteriormente conocido como Prusia. Tenia que preguntarle como habia conseguido ser el representante de la parte este del país de su hermano, quizás asi podría hacerlo con Paulo y volverían a ser felices. Llamo a la puerta y le abrió Ludwig que por su cara parecía que ya estaban esperando al moreno desde hacia rato.

-Esta en el salón-dijo solamente y lo dejo pasar

Antonio fue rápidamente al salón, viendo a su amigo sentado en el sofá con gesto serio, era muy raro ver a Prusia asi, pero esta vez lo estaba porque sabia que ese tema era muy importante para su amigo Toño.

-Gilbert…-murmuro acercándose y sentándose enfrente de él-¿Cómo…

-…lo hice?-completó la frase el prusiano-me preguntas que como hice para no desaparecer ¿no?-el moreno asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba atentamente al albino-podría decirte que es porque soy completamente genial y awesome pero me pondré serio, mis circunstancias fueron diferentes, hubo un muro de por medio

Antonio miro al suelo, era verdad, el muro de Berlín forzó que Gilbert se convirtiera en Alemania del este. Rápidamente pensó en los Italia que también eran dos.

-Romano le cedió el nombre a Feliciano-comentó el albino como si leyera la mente del moreno-Por eso él es Romano aunque tenga la capital y Feliciano se le conoce como Italia.

-Entonces…podría hacer eso…para salvar a Paulo

-No, a estas alturas ya no se podría…Lo siento Toño

El de ojos jade negó con la cabeza y se fue de la casa sin decir nada mas, se sentía tan impotente ¿no podría hacer nada para evitar que su hermano se fuera? Golpeo la pared de uno de los edificios de la calle, tenia que haber una forma y él tenia que encontrarla, él tenia que salvar a Paulo, el mayor siempre habia cuidado de él y lo habia protegido, además habia sido Antonio quien habia insistido tantísimo con la unión de los dos países hasta que consiguió su objetivo, pero no imagino que este podía acabar de esa manera

Al llegar a la casa, soltó las cosas y subió a la habitación viendo a Paulo tirado en el suelo, esa escena ya se le hacia conocida, el mayor intentaba levantarse para coger algo y al no tener fuerza acababa en el suelo irremediablemente. Lo cogió en brazos y lo puso de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Qué intentabas, Pau? Sabes que no te puedes mover de la cama

-S-Solo…quería un vaso de agua…

Antonio negó con la cabeza y le puso la mascarilla de oxigeno que tenia a un lado de la cama, su hermano habia desarrollado rápidamente problemas respiratorios que le obligaban a estar con ese aparato todo el dia. Paulo se dejo a regañadientes, no le gustaba estar asi, no le gustaba sentirse un inútil redomado ni que su hermano tuviera que estar tan pendiente de él, aunque pensaba que era normal, estaba desapareciendo, nadie se lo habia dicho pero lo sabia, lo sabia antes incluso de que se desmayara por primera vez, se sentía mas débil, se sentía justo como se sentía Roma antes de empezar a desaparecer. Pero estaba aliviado, no quería que eso le pasara a Antonio, prefería desaparecer él y que su hermano siguiera viviendo, aun asi estaba asustado, no sabia que le esperaba cuando muriera ¿le estarían esperando sus padres al otro lado?

-Oye Anto…cuando ya no este

-No digas eso, tu vas a estar mucho tiempo

-No es verdad y lo sabes, cuando no este…quiero que rehagas tu vida, que sonrías, te relaciones con gente, no quiero que estés solo en casa…

-Pero Pau si tu no estas, no quiero sonreír, no quiero hacer nada…

-Hazlo por mi Antonio, por favor…-el mayor cerro los ojos agotado por el cansancio y susurro-Eu te amo Anto

-Te amo Pau-respondió el otro y se acercó a darle un beso suave en los labios, apoyando su mano en el pecho. En seguida, se dio cuenta de algo, el pecho de su hermano no subía y bajaba con normalidad, sencillamente estaba parado como si no respirara como si estuviera…-¡Hermano!

Le grito a los criados que trabajaban en la casa que llamaran a la ambulancia y empezó a hacerle el boca a boca a su hermano intentando que volviera a respirar de nuevo

-No puedes dejarme solo, Pau, por favor, por favor, me lo prometiste, me dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre-pensó el menor de los dos mientras lloraba sin poderlo evitar porque ya sabia que su hermano, Paulo Da Silva que habia sido Lusitania en la época romana, hasta hacia unos años, Portugal y actualmente Iberia Oeste, habia muerto.

-o-

Muchos países habían ido al entierro de Paulo y le daban el pésame a Antonio que no los oia, no oia a nadie desde que se habia muerto su hermano. Al llegar a casa los servicios de emergencia junto con Francis le habían tenido que separar del cuerpo de Paulo mientras lloraba a lagrima viva. Desde ese entonces, Antonio se habia encerrado en su mundo y no quería saber nada de nadie, sin Paulo, no veía alegría en nada.

Inglaterra miro las personas que se habían reunido en aquel entierro y suspiro, dudaba que Portugal tuviera mucha relación con ellos, era verdad que el luso hablaba con todos los que se acercaran a él pero tenia relación con bastante poca gente. Se acercó al ibero que solo estaba mirando la tumba de su hermano dejando la lluvia lo mojase, el dia parecía que también estaba de luto. Habían enterrado a su hermano cerca del océano, el océano que Paulo tanto amaba.

-_Hello Spain_

-Hola…

Inglaterra suspiro, el moreno estaba ausente como perdido y ya no tenia ese brillo tan especial en la mirada, ese brillo que hacia años hubiera dado cualquier cosa por apagar y que nunca habia conseguido, si en aquella época hubiera sabido que solo hacia falta eliminar a Portugal, lo hubiera hecho…bueno, quizás no, el portugués habia sido uno de sus pocos amigos realmente y hasta le creía cuando le decía que veía seres mágicos, no pensaba quitarse de en medio al luso.

-Deberías descansar _Spain_…-susurro el bretón viendo las orejas del moreno que seguro que no habia pegado ojo desde que el mayor habia muerto hacia un par de días, el moreno solo se dedico a mirar la tumba sin decirle nada al rubio ¿para que dormir si cuando despertaba no estaba él? El rubio apretó el paraguas con la mano empezando a irritarse ¿Dónde estaba el español que tanto le molestaba?¿aquel que siempre tenia una sonrisa tonta que tanto le irritaba? Tiro el paraguas al suelo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al moreno haciendo que este callera al suelo-_Idiot!_ Seguro que Paulo no te dijo que te murieras, tendrías que vivir era lo que él quería para ti y tu vas y te quedas ahí dejándote morir, no duermes y seguro que tampoco comes nada…tu hermano se estará revolviendo en su tumba de verte asi…no le dejaras descansar en paz ni muerto…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Antonio mirara al ingles con los ojos de nuevo llorosos pero que no se notaban con la lluvia, era cierto que su hermano le habia pedido que viviera y que fuera feliz pero es que él no quería ser feliz sin el portugués ¿tanto costaba entenderlo? Él solo desearía…que él estuviera aquí, solo desearía…

-Solo desearía no haber unido la península…-susurro el ibérico que tras ese leve susurro solo vio una luz cegadora y le pareció ver la sombra de un ángel

-o-

Antonio se desperto de golpe y se sentó en la cama sudando frio ¿Qué habia sido ese sueño? Miro a un lado viendo a su hermano mayor dormir plácidamente y no pudo mas que abrazarlo con fuerza haciendo que el luso se despertara

-¿Qué…que haces, Anto?-pregunto somnoliento el portugués mientras miraba a su hermano

-Estas vivo, estas vivo

-Claro que estoy vivo… ¿porque no iba a estarlo?-pregunto de nuevo el luso confundido

-T-tuve una pesadilla…

El luso abrazo fuerte a su hermano como hacia cuando eran pequeños y sonrió, ese hermanito suyo nunca iba a cambiar. Le acaricio el pelo y noto que estaba mojado, se separo mirándolo extrañado, habia jurado que su hermano no se habia duchado antes de haberse ido los dos a dormir

-Oye Anto ¿Cómo tienes el pelo mojado?

Antonio abrió los ojos asombrados y se levanto de la cama rápidamente para ir a verse en el espejo, era cierto, tenia el pelo mojado y además si uno se fijaba tenia la marca de un puñetazo en la mejilla…¿eso significaba que no habia sido un sueño?¿que habia pasado?

El luso se encogió de hombros antes el comportamiento tan raro de su hermano menor y se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ne, Antonio ¿quieres tortitas?

-¡C-Claro que quiero! Hace mucho que no las como

-No es verdad…las comiste ayer…

-Es como si hubieran pasado meses, PauPau…

El español se acercó a él y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios cosa que sorprendió al mayor pero que respondió sin dudar. Antonio pensó que debería darle las gracias al anglocejon por esa nueva oportunidad, pero primero tendría que recuperar tiempo con su PauPau

…

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot

Merece review~?

Lo de Lovino y Feliciano es una teoría que oí la cual dice que al unirse los dos Italia Feliciano podría desaparecer porque el que tenia la capital era Romano por lo que Lovi le cedió el nombre de Italia a su hermano menor para que este desapareciera.


End file.
